


It's Time.

by DanversSquared



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/F, Omega Kara Danvers, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversSquared/pseuds/DanversSquared
Summary: Kara and Alex have been married for a year. They decided that it was time for them to try and conceive.





	It's Time.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! SO!
> 
> This is my first time trying to write anything regarding the alpha/beta/omega verse kind of stuff. I'm not super familiar with it so I apologize for anything that doesn't add up. It's part of the reason why it's so short (and also because I really want to spend the rest of my night gaming like the little nerd I am.)
> 
> WARNING: This contains sexual relationship between adoptive sisters. Don't read if you don't dig it.

Alex was just leaving the D.E.O. when the first text came through from Kara.

_It’s time. Come now._

Alex growled lowly, digging through her pockets for her keys. She had only just made it to her bike by the time the second text rang out.

_I NEED you. Hurry._

After fumbling with shaking hands to get her keys into the ignition, the brunette was speeding her way back towards their house with only one thought on her mind. _Kara._

It took her five minutes less to get home than usual by the force of sheer will and maybe a little luck. She parked her bike in the driveway and sprinted up the pathway towards their front door. Before she could even find her key Kara had the door thrown open and was staring at Alex with pain evident in her eyes.

“Kara,” Alex breathed, immediately hit with the scent of her wife’s heat. It smelled of cookies and sunshine, everything that was completely Kara. Alex could feel the bulge in her pants begin to form, reacting to her omega wife’s pheromones. She growled softly, controlling her alpha enough to guide her wife back inside and shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure. Turning around she saw that Kara was already half naked, her skin red and sweating with need.

“I came as fast as I could, baby,” Alex muttered, a low growl sounding as Kara slipped off her panties to stand bare in front of her wife. She was dripping wet already, her body aching for the knot of her mate. Alex surged forward and wrapped Kara into her arms, her lips trailing hot kisses over burning skin. She could smell Kara everywhere, causing the bulge in her pants to grow exponentially. Alex ground against her wife experimentally, groaning at the feel of the friction. _So hot, so needy._

“A-Alex, touch me,” Kara whined, grinding herself against her mates bulge with a loud moan. She was deep enough into her heat now that it was physically painful to not be fucked. She needed Alex’s cock deep inside of her and she needed it right now.

Alex, who was busy scraping her teeth along her wife’s neck, bit down gently in warning. She was not going to be bossed around by her omega, even one as hot as her mate. Luckily for Kara, however, Alex was too far gone to really care about the slip up. The older woman swiftly scooped up her wife and ran them up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Kara fell with a soft thud with her back against the mattress, Alex trailing right behind. Her clothed body was rubbing against Kara’s slick skin, creating a delicious friction that had the blonde moaning out expletives.

Alex leaned back and pulled off her shirt, making quick work of her slacks and boxers. There was no time for foreplay, Kara needed her.

She grabbed her shaft and gave it a few tugs before placing the head at Kara’s weeping entrance. With a couple of hard thrusts, she was completely sheathed inside her wife. The feeling was incomparable to anything else as she began to rut into the slippery heat, growling louder with every push.  

Kara was moaning, her hands clasped firmly on Alex’s flexing biceps. Her eyes were tearing up as she was pounded by her mate. She was whining, desperate for even more, to be filled to the brim with Alex’s pulsing member.

Without warning, Alex pulled out and flipped her wife over before hammering back inside of her. She pulled Kara’s ass up so that she was on her knees and was meeting her with every punishing thrust. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge fast, sweat forming on her brow.

“Baby, I’m gonna knot soon. Be ready,” Alex grunted out, grasping Kara’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as she rut hard into her wife. She could feel Kara’s walls milking her for everything she had and that feeling alone was enough to trigger her knot.

She could feel the base of her cock swelling up and with one final thrust she was locked inside Kara’s pussy, an orgasm hitting them both hard. Out of habit, Alex collapsed against Kara’s back and bit into her neck, the rush of endorphins heightening her pleasure. They both moaned as spurt after spurt of hot sperm shot into Kara’s womb, her spasming canal drawing up every last drop.

Alex rested her weight on her wife’s back, both of their chests heaving with exhaustion. Alex’s arms immediately went around Kara’s waist and she pressed soft kisses to the bite at the base of her neck. Kara grinned softly and tilted her head to capture Alex’s lips in a heated kiss.

After a few minutes Alex was able to remove herself from her wife, rolling Kara over again so that they were face to face. They both knew it would be only a short time before Kara needed to be filled again, but for now they were content to just bask in the calm of the moment.

“So…” Kara trailed off, smiling gently at her alpha, “do you think we did it this time?”

Alex smirked and pressed a couple of kisses to her mate’s forehead. “Babe, I’ll be very surprised if there isn’t a whole litter of pups running around here by this time next year.”

Kara grinned and sighed blissfully at the thought of finally raising a family with her mate.

“But you know…” Alex’s voice broke through Kara’s daydream, the alpha’s eyes glinting mischievously, “we still have the next few days to try our hardest. You know…just to make sure.”

Kara giggled and trailed her hand down between their sweaty bodies to rub Alex’s now semi-hard member. “Well what are you waiting for, stud?” she smirked.

The alpha growled at her cheeky wife. Time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the length!
> 
> I might write another chapter? I'm not sure. If I do it might just be some fluff maybe after the baby is born. Domestic Kalex is hard to come by. Who knows?
> 
> As always, hit me up with your requests in the comments. This was done as a request for a reader, so I do listen to what you want :)
> 
> Hope you have a great day and happy sinning!


End file.
